Better than Happy Pills
by ThisisPorky
Summary: In which Heavy thinks that the Scout looks a little sad while killing people, so he tries to act nice and cuddle with him. Based off a real thing that happened to me in a server and is stupid and gay and also rated for Scouts bad language that little shit I'm sorry this is so bad and fluffy


_**Sort of based on a real thing that happened to me today on a server. Seriously, it was the best thing ever; the Heavy just kept coming up to me and tried merging with me, it was so cute and I felt butterfly's in my stomach it was so fucking cute. xD I was so sad when he switched to Sniper, but thanks for trying to merge and cuddle with me anyway, person from that Teu_Fort server! =D And this is what I call a break from writing fucking chapters so enjoy the stupid gayness k**_

* * *

He'd been like it all day.

When Scout left him alone, he'd either call Medic or call after him to try and get him back to where he was standing. When Scout stayed with him, he would often stare at him, or try to get close to him and eat his Sandvich, or just call him a Spy and get everyone under the sun to Spy-check him, or even try to cuddle weakly into his side. The bunny would just stand there, staring back at the Russian with a brow raised and his Sandman gently swinging in his right hand, clearly confused as to what his game plan was and what he was quietly asking.

When Scout left the base, Heavy would often be seen crouched with his fists close to his cheat, as if ready to throw a punch at an offending class or protect himself, and slowly walk either towards the sewers or to the outside leading to the bridge. But he never once lifted his mitten gloved hands to anyone, even when they were shooting or burning him. He just kept yelling "OH THIS IS BAD" or "THIS IS BAD DAY" and crouch on forward slowly, following a member of RED as he shot at him while yelling things. Scout would try and defend him, but often fell short, and ended up damaging himself and retreating back to the BLU base to refill his wasted ammo and rise his fallen health. It quite frankly pissed the Scout off, and whenever he saw Heavy just standing there - which was always - Scout just stared at him with his bright blue eyes, and even gave him daggers as ran on passed.

When Heavy respawned, he went back to the same place; on the cort-yard, just in the entrance of the stair-way. He'd yell to oncoming team-mates random things, but as soon as Scout came into the picture, he was calling him a Spy and staring at him with a blank expression. Scout would often find himself stopping, staring deep into the bears eyes with confusion flashing in them. A grin would crack over the bears chubby face, and he'd lunge forward and cuddle into the boys side. Not actually wrapping his arms around him, just crouching slightly, keeping his fists close to his bulky chest, and nuzzling his head into the side of his arm, his eyes tightly closed and a wide smile across his face. Scout would just stand there, rolling his eyes like someone was telling someone something so stupid and another person was just agreeing with everything they said, and he was just there rolling his eyes and facepalming.

'H-Heavy, what are ya doin'?' Scout had asked many times, a question he'd given up on on the tenth ask.

'Hugging leetle man!' He would always reply back with happily, like it was a normal thing they did and wondering why he was suddenly questioning the act.

'Alright, why are ya doin' 'dat?'

'Because leetle Scout is varm and cuddly and soft!'

'...Uh, okay...wh-whateva', big guy...' He'd mutter, and Heavy would always lightly chuckle.

On the eleventh cuddle, Scout couldn't help but smile. He dropped his Scattergun which hit the floor harshly, and wrapped his long and slender arms around the bulky mans shoulders, finally relaxing into the bears heat and softness, and nuzzled his head into the side of his neck. The Russian shaved bear chuckled and stumbled back lightly before wrapping his meat arms around him, patting his back gently with a giant single paw. The bunny's head rested titled on the mans chest, allowing Heavy to rest his own on top of the boys.

'Ya cuddly bastard~' Scout cursed gently, his words muffled slightly by the mans clothes. Heavy just chuckled, which gently shuck the bunny, making him giggle.

'Just look sad all day. Vanted to hug leetle man to make baby feel better.'

'Yeah, yeah, whateva', ya fag.'

A few minuets passed. They were still in the hug when they heard a confused Australian voice appear from the left side of them, and in his tone of voice, they knew a brow was raised

'Whot in the bloody 'ell are you two doin'?'


End file.
